tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hydrogen Kokichi
Hydrogen Kokichi (子基地ハイドロゲン) is one of the main heroines of Periodic Elements Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Hydrogen (ミュウハイドロゲン). History Same as Hoshina Hikaru from Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. Personality The little-understood Hydrogen is one of the few blue Mews born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Hydrogen works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate Mew uniform she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Hydrogen will confess her favourite music genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Appearance Hydrogen Hydrogen is a tanned girl with dark blue hair that is tied into twin drills and reaches her shoulders paired with blue ribbons and dark blue eyes. Her casual clothes tend to be cute fun, while her school uniform consists of the Elemental High School uniform with navy calf-high socks. Café Elemental Her café uniform consists of a blue knee-length dress with a light blue apron and matching headband. She also has blue shoes and white socks. Mew Hydrogen As Mew Hydrogen, her hair and eyes become blue. She sprouts a bottlenose dolphin tail. Her Mew uniform consists of a blue dress with light blue parts with matching boots and gloves. She also has blue and light blue garters on her arms, legs and her neck. Her neck garter contains the heart-shaped pendant. Mew Mark Hydrogen’s Mew Mark is a blue number one on her right thigh along with the letter “H” for Hydrogen. Abilities Transformation Hydrogen’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and placing it to her thigh where her Mew Mark is. Her DNA commences the morphing sequence and Hydrogen is flung into a burst of blue light. The endings of her hair styled into a pair of twin drills while streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in the shape of short gloves to appear. More streams of energy wrap around her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She then bends over and a bottlenose dolphin tail pops out from the base of her back. The sequence concludes with Mew Hydrogen performing somersaults at a very high speed and then striking a pose. Weapon and Attack In the original Japanese anime, Hydrogen’s weapon is Hydrogen Bazooka and her attack is called Ribbon Hydrogen Tornado. The attack involves Mew Hydrogen performing a series of jumps, acrobatic flips and ninja jumps before summoning a blue gun. She performs a spin with it, performing gun shots in the air. Her Mew Mark glows and she brings her gun down, unleashing a blast of energy which encases the enemy in the force field similarly shaped like a star. In the 4Kids dub, her weapon is the Hydrogen Gun and her attack is renamed to Hydrogen Shoot. Trivia * Hydrogen shares her seiyuu, Shiina Natsukawa, with Anna Mochizuki from The Idolmaster Million Live and Tsurono Yui from Magia Record. * Hydrogen shares her voice, Laura Bailey, with Yucatan from MLP:FIM. * Hydrogen is the only Blue Mew who represents Hydrogen. Gallery 0665A440-7A5F-4D05-BCAA-89ADD18E8E29.png|Hydrogen Kokichi in her normal form F5A41434-A4B6-4C7D-96E7-F3EC2F7741B8.jpeg|Hydrogen in her school uniform 77600AE5-6F47-4B26-ADAA-CA0E2868F5BB.jpeg|Hydrogen in her café uniform 2C8165A0-05E4-4175-A13F-3285504EB772.jpeg|Hydrogen in her Mew form 779CD4EB-00DD-4189-A74D-8078BF5A7DDA.jpeg|Her as Baldi 9E060D7D-A734-482A-9AAE-9EB1A1680E26.jpeg|My favourite (by WolfryHedgies) Category:Blue Mews Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Guns Category:Females Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Periodic Elements Mew Mew Category:Members of Periodic Elements Mew Mew Category:Mews of Periodic Elements Mew Mew Category:Mews with Dolphin Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Science Category:Weapon Users: Energy